Votación de Historias con Occ
by Aku-noChess
Summary: Primero que nada, soy TheMasterOfCourt o Akuno-Chesshire,explico más dentro,con respecto a el titulo,he mostrado cuatro sumarys de cuatro historias,en todas ellas aparecerán occ,ustedes votaran por cual será la que más guste y será la primera que publicare


hola mi gente bonita! De seguro se preguntaran ¿quien es esta? Pues nada mas y nada menos que ¡Chesshire! De seguro nadie se acuerda de mi ,bueno mis queridos niños antes era "Aku-no Chesshire" o "TheMasterOfCourt"

Pero,resulto que mi cuenta fue hackeada,si,así como lo leen un hacker o haker (como sea) se apodero de mi cuenta,tengo entendido que se llama "LaPutaDelBarrio" ahora,así que si reciben algo,publica algo o hace algo NO SOY YO esta es mi nueva cuenta desde ahora

Bueno pues,como perdí TODO he decidido hacer una votación,publicare un sumary o sumari(si,esos que son míos por lo corto )de 4 historias y ustedes votaran por cual quieren que suba,claro todas serán con Occ,por cierto los haré re-cortos porque 1 estoy de la tab y 2 luego haré un prologo bien setsi colocando las fichas,la votación durara hasta el 14 de Marzo

Perdonen si se me escapa una...unas cuantas fallas no tengo corrector -lo esta haciendo en notas en vez de World -

-*-*-*-*-*-*El Juego de las muñecas*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todo era oscuridad,por donde se mirara lo único que se encontraba era la sola y negra oscuridad,solo estoy yo,he pasado muchos años aquí en este viejo lugar,sin ninguna compañía,pero eso cambiará,siento a mis hermanas aproximarse,solo cuando todas estemos reunidas volveremos a movernos,según los humanos,solo somos juguetes,pero en realidad somos producto de la avaricia,el poder y el rencor de un hombre,nunca quisimos esto,fuimos arrancadas brutalmente del plano existencial,viviendo con la esperanza de encontrarnos sin saber que el destino nos incluiría en un juego de amor y venganza

Romance/Misterio

-*-*-*-*-*-*Secundaria Semideus*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Fic eliminado de ImagineAbyss me dio permiso de re-escribirlo)

Aquel lugar era un completo caos,personas iban y venían, claro,algunos de ellos si se podrían clasificar como personas,una risa se escapó de mis labios,humanos estúpidos, creen que son los seres que gobiernan el universo cuando en realidad no son nada comparado con nosotros,mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas,al ver las gigantescas puertas de madera comenzar a abrirse,me había ganado el puesto de estar allí, ¿se preguntaran donde?en el instituto para hijos de dioses y humanos,pero,no debería estarlo ni mis dos acompañantes tampoco,ni siquiera nuestros nombres deberían mencionarse, solo mestizos pueden ir allí, no lo soy ni ellos tampoco,pero el reino de los dioses esta contaminado con los pecados de la soberbia,lujuria y codicia y ya no queríamos seguir allí,solo la moiras nos controlaban...solo ellas sabían lo que iba a suceder...Hasta que Eros llego y nos hizo conocer el amor cambiándolo todo.

Cloto tu que das la vida mientras desenrollas la madeja de hilo

Láquesis tu que tejes nuestra vida conectándola con los hombres y mujeres durante nuestra existencia

Átropos tu que cortas el hilo poniendo fin a la vida

Tengan piedad de nosotros.

Romance/Humor

-*-*-*-*-*-*Armas,Amor y Sangre *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

(Cazadores de Sombras/Inazuma)

La acera estaba pintada de blanca escarcha gracias a los delicados copos de nieve que caían delicadamente...o eso es lo que veían los simples humanos,aquellos en la que su sangre era común y simple,no tenían ni idea de lo infinito que es el universo,ni los peligros que esta infinidad trae,dichosos los humanos que no sabían nada del peligro que vivían, y es que todo aquello era falso, y es que allí,en aquella escena de paz,no había nada de esta,un cuerpo deformado con llagas y piel muerta estaba emitiendo un gutural chillido de espanto mientras varios destellos azulinos cortaban el aire y también a aquel ser atroz que derramaba una sustancia viscosa y negra como el petroleo mismo..como era de esperarse se fue plegando hasta que desapareció, las únicas personas que se percataban de aquello no se sorprendieron era normal que los demonios al morir regresaran a su dimensión...y se fueron, perdiéndose entre la multitud que no parecían notarlos solo distinguiéndose por aquellas marcas oscuras en su cuerpo,pero,había una tercera persona,una persona que destruiría a todos los cazadores de sombras por venganza..

Romance/Misterio

-*-*-*-*-*-*Corazón de Guardián*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Durante mi niñez lo tuve todo,oro,joyas,juguetes,todo lo que pudiera pedir,pero aun así era infeliz,no podía salir de estas cuatro paredes de mármol ya que,la hija del gran Ángel Zeus debía estar segura,en el paraíso no hay males ni peligros,se vive en armonía y paz,así que no sabía el porqué, mi adolecencia es igual pero hubo algo que cambio desde que me entere de los guardianes,disculpen mi error,no recordaba que son solo lacrimas,les explicaré, Un guardián es asignado a una lácrima,así llamamos a los humanos,el guardián debe de cuidar a capa y espada,creo que lo explique bien,si no es así mis disculpas,yo no sabia de su existencia, como lo dije,no puedo salir del castillo por lo tanto no tenia idea de que eran los guardianes,hasta que vi una vieja imagen de mi padre con una reluciente armadura, comprenderán mi curiosidad ya que estaba escondida en un baúl así que fui a preguntarle, entendí algunas de sus palabras solo algo quedo confuso en mi mente,algo sobre el amor romántico ...

"Hija mía,debo confesar que tu viejo padre fue un guardián, ante tu cara de duda responderé,un guardián es alguien protector, pero mas que eso,es quién cuida de una lacrima creando un lazo único con ella,quién comparte las alegrías y las penas,las derrotas y victorias ,quien esta en cada uno de los momentos, pero hay algo que debes saber y es muy importante jamas te enamores de tu lácrima-

Aquélla ángel no lo entendía,pero muy pronto viviría en carne propia aquello que llamaban amor,pero había un motivo para advertirle,siendo su padre muy consiente de esta advertencia...y conociendo las consecuencias de romperla

Romance/Fantasía

Jooo he terminado,bueno mis criaturas hermosas, espero que les gusten estas ideas que he publicado ¡dejen su voto! Puede hacer la diferencia

-Chess fuera-


End file.
